Whats wrong with PLL
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: Conversation between all character the way I look at it... Im basically making fun of whats wrong in PLL. Relax, I love PLL to death and this is just something funny to read. Give it a chance?
1. Summer Finale Pt1

**This is purely made to make fun of everything I find wrong in PLL…..Enjoy**

* * *

**Aria:** Hey Ezra

**Ezra:** hey, so you know how me having a son was like our entire story line for season three.

**Aria:** yeah

**Ezra:** I just found out he's not my son so we can get back together and pretend all that stuff never happened even though Im your teacher again, and you cheated on me with my brother but for some reason I never found out.

**Aria:** That sounds perfect, lets spend the rest of the episode making out.

* * *

**Spencer:** Finding out what happened to your mother is not going to bring her back, Toby

**Toby:** I know but now that I'm not A and they are making Ezra A so they can copy our entire story line but with Aria this time, I have nothing better to do.

**Spencer:** You're, right. Well, we could always break up and get back together the very next episode?

**Toby:** Thats a good idea, ok I'm going to go break into Dr, palmer's car and you send Caleb to save me because everyone thought that our bromance episode was really hot.

**Spencer:** Ok, good idea.

* * *

**Emily:** Paige, I'm pretty sure the whole reason they made me hurt my shoulder and then never bring it up again is because were suppose to break up.

**Paige:** But I love you, and want to protect you

**Emily:** You tried to drown me back when you had that ugly 90s hair cut

**Paige:** Yeah, but that was just because they were trying to think of creative story line for me to come out.

**Emily:** Well I think we need to break up

**Paige:** Can we still dance at the hoe-down?

**Emily:** Of course, there not going to make me some loner with no date.

**Paige:** Ok, and after that we can just pretend to be together until you realize that Zoe is in love with you and you two get together.

**Emily:** Sounds like a plan

* * *

**Hanna:** Caleb I can't loose you

**Caleb:** Don't worry I promise I'm not going anywhere….until the halloween episode, then I'm moving to Ravenswood, and you'll most likely start seeing Travis.

**Hanna:** Im going to miss you so much

**Caleb:** Just give it like…3 episodes, then you'll forget all about me.

**Hanna:** Ok, at least I have my mom back. I mean seriously the entire first half of season 4 was based around my mom and now none of that even matters because she's back home, just like that.

**Caleb:** Yeah, that was strange, and I wonder why there not investigating more into that guilty video of Emily.

**Hanna:** There too busy making Mona look like a suspect, that bitch always gets the spot light.

**Caleb:** hm…..

* * *

**Aria:** Hey guys look theres RedCoat!

**Spencer:** Oh my gosh! We should chase after her!

**Emily:** Wait, maybe we should give it a minute.

**Aria:** Why?

**Hanna:** Because if we catch RedCoat before the summer finale then the finale will be boring.

**Spencer:** So we'll just stand here for a couple of hours and then chase her?

**Emily :** Yes, like that we can't catch her

* * *

**Spencer:** I went to magic camp, thats how I know how to open the magic box

**Hanna:** You really are a huge nerd.

**Aria:** She has to live up to her title so people don't think she's crazy still.

**Emily:** Spencer, you were crazy for half of season 3 and you even became A once….How do we never bring that up anymore?

**Hanna:** They never stick to the same story line for very long, I mean now that Ezra is A who knows what will happen

**Aria:** I'll probably almost die a couple times and maybe have a panic attack or something.

**Spencer:** Well, this is getting predictable…..

* * *

**Hey, so this was just me letting out how frustrated I am about the summer finale and the story line. The writers say that there not doing the same with that they did with Toby/Spencer with Ezra/Aria but lets get real…..Its going to be similar.**

**If you guys liked this I can do another one ;) I might do another when anyway because theres just so many things I find wrong!**

**Review Please :)**


	2. Summer Finale Pt2

**Well a couple of people liked my last one….So I'm going to write another :)**

* * *

**Aria:** Jake, all we do is watch movies in my living room. Its getting so boring, even you are falling asleep.

**Jake:** I know, I mean seriously is this all we do?

**Aria:** If we want to make our story line interesting maybe you should leave and then I will go cheat on you with Ezra.

**Jake:** Yah ok I guess but, I mean RedCoat will see you guys and it will make all the fans excited because they will think that A will finally use something against you. But then they will learn Ezra is A so it was all for nothing and once again your story line is pointless.

**Aria:** I could always go get mad at Ezra for being A….that will be a fun to watch, right?

**Jake:** I guess, but I hope they let you find out about Ezra soon and not wait like 10 episodes like they did for Spencer and Toby.

**Aria:** Yeah, tell me about it

* * *

**Spencer:** You worried me when you didn't answer my calls

**Toby:** Now, you're going to remember when you thought I was dead right?

**Spencer:** Yes. Im thinking about it right now.

**Toby:** You know that usually I leave. But I stayed…for you.

**Spencer:** Well thats cheesy as hell. Who comes up with this stuff?

**Toby:** I dunno but it doesn't matter the Spoby fans will go crazy for something as simple as me saying I like your shirt.

**Spencer:** You're right. Should we go have sex but only show us making out intensely with your shirt off because this show is 14A

**Toby:** I would love to

* * *

**Emily:** Why the hell are we holding hands at school, I thought we broke up?

**Paige:** I know right! I mean there just dragging are love on and on….

**Emily:** Like seriously we've been together FOREVER now, I want a new girlfriend.

**Paige:** Yeah, I mean we were together when I had a terrible haircut…we were together when I wore beanies and was a total hipster….and were together now.

**Emily:** What was up with your hipster phase?

**Paige:** I think they were trying to make me more of a dude but it just turned terribly wrong.

**Emily:**…..makes sense

* * *

**Hanna:** Do they seriously think this is romantic? Me lying on top of you in your car! Cause its not! My neck hurts.

**Caleb:** Its kinda cute. I mean Its like our last night together before I go to Ravenswood

**Hanna:** Yeah, I'm still pissed at you for that.

**Caleb:** Its not my fault that they made a spin-off.

**Hanna:** Its like having 2 pretty little liars. More questions that we won't get answered until season 4. More drama that will drive us crazy, and a new show to take over twitter every tuesday.

**Caleb:** Never thought of it that way

**Hanna:** Thats because you're a guy and boys don't watch PLL they don't understand what us girls go through waiting months for answers

**Caleb:** Oh, I see. Well, us guys have to wait for sports games and wresting matches and stuff like that.

**Hanna:** its not the same, and you know it.

* * *

**Aria:** Why, would you do this Ezra! Why are you A!

**Ezra:** They…they needed a creative way to bring us back together.

**Aria:** So I'm supposed to forgive you, because you always did love me and they tricked you into joining the team?

**Ezra:** Yeah, I'm pretty sure thats the story line

**Aria:** Well, ok, in that case…..lets go waste 5 minutes of the show with making out

**Ezra:** Ok

* * *

**Spencer:** Theres two RedCoats!

**Aria:** Ok, Spencer you chase Alison because you're the super smart one that gets to find out all the big reveals. And I'll chase Cece because we have a fight scene and Jake taught me martial arts.

**Spencer:** Ok, I'll go chase Alison and be back in 5 minutes to tell you guys I stopped chasing her because I found the new A liar.

**Aria:** Ok.

**Hanna:** Hey guys am I the only one who cares that Emily is still in a wooden box!

**Aria:** RedCoat is more important then friendship!

_Aria chasses Cece throughout the wear house._

**Aria:** Give it up Cece!

_Cece jumps on the rope and slips._

**Cece:** Aria please! I know Im Redcoat and I've been torturing you and your friends for like 4 freaking seasons now and I know I'm shady as hell, but please save my life anyway!

**Aria:** Of course! I can't kill you because they already did that story line for Emily when she killed Nate.

_Cece falls_

**Aria:** Damit, Im already copying Spencers story line and now Emilys too. Why isn't my story line ever creative?

* * *

**Spencer:** Hey guys we should keep hugging for a long time so that Cece can get away.

**Aria:** Yeah, if she got caught then there will only be one Redcoat and there will be no confusion anymore

**Emily:** And you know how much those damn writers like to confuse us

**Hanna:** Ok, we've been to focused on staring at Aria for 5 minutes now, should we turn around.

**Emily:** Ok.

**Spencer:** Cece is gone!

* * *

**Miss. Grunwald:** She's been alive this whole time. Haven't you felt it

**Hanna:** Listen lady, I don't know what kind of messed up witch women you are. But we haven't felt Ali being alive thats creepy as hell

**Miss. Grunwald:** I pulled her out of the ground the night she was suppose to die.

**Emily:** Who the hell, pulls someone out of the ground thats so wrong.

**Miss. Grunwald:** I took her to the hospital and left her to go get help but when I came back she was gone.

**Spencer:** Why on earth would you leave a girl that you just pulled out of the ground alone in your car.

**Miss Grunwald:** At the time it seemed like a good idea.

**Aria:** Well you wasted 3 and a half freaking seasons of us wondering if Ali was alive.

**Emily:** Yeah, I mean, you could have told someone she was alive

**Hanna:** But noooo! You decided to keep the biggest secret in the history of this show to yourself!

**Spencer:** Seriously lady what the hell is wrong with you

**Miss. Grunwald:** I couldn't tell! The producers wouldn't let me! Now shut up and listen, You can't go to the party tonight you understand! You better not go!

_Miss Grunwald walks away_

**Spencer:** You know what we should do now?

**Aria:** Go to the party?

**Spencer:** Yup

* * *

**Well thats it. If you guys really like these I might do more of past episodes…..REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


End file.
